rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E4 - OHANA - Impressions/Recap
So, the other saturday, I woke up at like 3am. I don't remember what I was dreaming, I think it was just some meh dream. I raised my right arm to scratch my head......and only my right elbow rised. The rest of my arm just hanged, livelessly. I inmediately panicked: I'm fully right handed, I can't write for shit with my left hand, can barely even make straight lines. I got up, and basically grabbed my arm - not feeling any sensations in my right arm from being grabbed - and shaked it up and down in hopes that it would wake up and work. After a couple of minutes I felt it get hotter, and finally, it worked again like before. It hasn't happened again, but that shit was frightening. I've had limbs "fall asleep", but never to the extent that they would literally lose all sensitivity and stop functioning. .....................Now, you may wonder, if you read my previous blog, "why didn't you tell us this last week?". Well, I was going to, but then Larry happened, and he (along with putting up Christmas decorations in Halloween) was more noteworthy. ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak. 2 are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact , in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. Now, this thing was actually done prior to Tuesday, but even if I put a Spoiler Alert 'on the title, the images I use would show up on the ''Recent Activity page, and that makes the alert pointless. So for the sake of those voting with their wallets and deciding to not become FIRSTs, but are too Eddard Starky to go pirate, I decided to post this on Tuesday. As for why it was posted hours after the episode? I got classes on tuesday from 10am to 5:30pm (RWBY episodes are released around 12pm on my timezone). And then I had to put all the images one by one. And there's a lot. A damn lot. In any case, off we go: And to start our day, we have.... Triumph. Or Triumph! Now, the episode is like 16 minutes long. That's already like 5 whole minutes less than the first 2 eps. I knew I spoke too soon when I said the Based Creators finally listened to our prayers for longer episodes. But I already expressed my reaction to that bullshit in the last blog, which I also linked, so in order to avoid being unnecesary redundancy, I'm just gonna ask: Any news on Triumph's full release? Or Ignite's? I know we're barely at 1/3 of the Volume and we still have like 10 episodes left, but the song is becoming way too catchy for me. I'm even making up fan-lyrics for it on my mind (like "Send in your best/Rip me to shreds/Burn me down to ashes/I won't die"). Besides, I'm testing out OST-swapping in DMC4 and the best we have regarding this song is FlyntOfRWBYNation's lyric video on Youtube. I could use it, but it'd be even more repetitive than Nero's Normal Battle version of Shall Never Surrender since Triumph is barely 1:28 minutes long. I need a longer Triumph. At least 3 minutes long. Or an Ignite that doesn't have the sound effects from the Character Short. Now on to the actual episode. 1) Riding into...who knows where NiceRide.png|''I'm Armed and Ready! (Armed and Ready!)'' V5 04 00001.png|''(Armed and Ready!)'' NiceRide3.png|''ready! (Armed and Ready!)'' NiceRide4.png|''Hey, could you change the song?'' NiceRide5.png|''What did you say?'' NiceRide6.png|''Nono, nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry'' We start this episode with Yang, riding Bumblebee, with the ugly drunkass behind her. Still missing a tooth. Now, before we truly start here, I wanna ask....did anyone feel hyped for this episode? I remember feeling hyped for V5E1 when I realized I didn't have to wait until Tuesday to watch it (fuck that system) when I could watch it somewhere else, with a much better videoplayer than RT's. And with V5E2 I had practically everyone saying "CRAZY SHIT HAPPENED, YOU SHOULD WATCH IT :D:D:D". With V5E3 I also felt interested in the episode...if only thanks to Alexanderious Ghira in the thumbnail. ....But with this one...I don't know. I don't feel that excited or interested. Doesn't help that Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond's episodes come out on Saturdays (along with Blend S's and Houseki no Kuni's) and...well, if you've seen Kekkai Sensen you'd know why I'd rather watch that than RWBY (and if you haven't watched it....you're wasting your life, go do it). Maybe something interesting happens this time. Let's continue. ObviousTrap1.png|''Oh, we're here'' ObviousTrap2.png|''Mind waiting here all alone while I make sure the coast is clear?'' ObviousTrap3.png|''Uh, sure. I'll be here'' UWotMate-Yang.png|''...Dude, I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb'' ObviousTrap4.png|''Well, it's been a while. Gotta flex my muscles'' ObviousTrap5.png|''Oh, they're here. That was quick'' ObviousTrap6.png|''ROYAL GUARD'' V5 04 00003.png DumbBandits1.png|''Well, well...'' DumbBandits2.png|''I see someone here likes videogames'' V5 04 00004.png|''1, 2, 3....just 7'' DumbBandits4.png|''Do you actually think 7 bandits is enough?'' DumbBandits5.png|''Ever heard of the Law of Conservation of Ninjutsu?'' DumbBandits6.png|''The rest of the camp is that way, anyway'' DumbBandits7.png|''...That way?'' DumbBandits8.png|''That way'' OK-Yang.png|''Uh...Ok'' Yang's not as outgoing and talkative as before. It feels a bit weird at times, but at least it gave us some good facial expressions. As for the ugly drunkass from V5E1...I know I called these pics "DumbBandits" but I wondered at this moment if he was just obfuscating stupidity. If he wanted Yang to go to Raven's camp, and just pretended to ambush her. But if this was true, I wondered why. -Maybe he noticed the resemblance between Raven and Yang and thought his boss would be interested. -Maybe he wants revenge and knows he can't beat her up, but Raven and Vernal could. -Maybe he wants Yang to wreck some shit in that place in his stead. -Maybe all of the above. I mean, the dude is ugly, for a worldful where every man is a Fuccboi or Beefcake and 100.000.000 years-old ladies can look like they're 30 at most. And his first appearance had him drunk, trying to do nasty things with Yang, despite the barkeep even asking her if she wasn't too young to be there. And of course, he got punched and bounced right out of the store. But even the cheapest assholes can have plot-potential and more depth than just being cheap assholes. And the way he acted in that scene told me he might have more depth than it seemed. ....Of course: BanditBeatdown2.png|''Well, blondie. You know the phrase "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?"'' BanditBeatdown3.png|''You took my tooth, we'll take your bike. Pretty fair'' BanditBeatdown4.png|''Is that so...'' V5 04 00005.png|''Alright then'' BanditBeatdown6.png|''Uh, boss, I don't think she’s just a normal girl'' BanditBeatdown7.png|''Of course she isn't, she took my tooth, remember?'' V5 04 00006.png|''You got me gud back there, but don't think-'' V5 04 00007.png BanditBeatdown9.png|''I have a handgun. Do you really wanna risk it?'' BanditBeatdown10.png|''W-well, I'm having second thoughts...'' BanditBeatdown11.png|''...But nah, GET HER!!'' .....Siiiiigh....Miles, Kerry, you could've had him be someone with so much more depth than just a cheap spiteful drunkass. And so far, everything says you blew it. I'm still holding out hope in case he really does have more depth to his character and motivation than what we're seeing there. But we've held out hope for GMK to take advantage of RWBY's potential for years, and we know how much they've delivered, so it's not much. Bandit Beatdown (Too Dumb To Live) BanditBeatdown12.png|''I tried to warn you...'' Bandit1Down1.png Bandit1Down2.png Bandit1Down3.png Bandit1Down4.png Bandit1Down5.png|''Deadly!'' Bandit2Down1.png Bandit2Down2.png Bandit2Down3.png Bandit2Down4.png Bandit2Down5.png V5 04 00008.png|''Carnage!'' Bandit3Down1.png V5 04 00009.png Bandit3Down3.png Wait. Wait 1 moment. Look at the 2nd and 3rd pics. The bandits in the 2nd pic - specifically the red-shirted guy most in front of her, and the guy with the black shirt further away at the left - are present in the 3rd pic. ...In the 2nd pic, after blocking the A-Team of Bandits's shots, these 2 are in front of her. Yet in the 3rd pic, the guy with the red shirt is now by her side, and the guy with the black shirt is now behind her. With the guy in red, it could be excused as him running to her side while she ran past him...but the guy in black has no such excuse to suddenly teleport behind her when he was like 7 meters away and in front of her. Come on, Animation Team. I know you guys basically have everyone make a tiny piece that is then pasted together, but this is just lazy. Communication is a thing, you know? And then there's Yang going super-fast before doing what is shown in the following images. Which felt more like they were playing with Undercrank in the most newbish manner. Note: Undercrank is when animation or filming is done with a slower frame-rate, and then sped up post-production to give the Ilusion of things moving faster. Done right, it can achieve that effect well. Done wrong, like in this case, it's just jarring and unnatural. Done 'horribly '''wrong, which I hope was not what they did here, it's not done at a slower frame rate but still sped up post-production, making it look horrendous and weird instead of cool. V5 04 00010.png|Brutal!'' Bandit4Down1.png Bandit4Down2.png Bandit4Down3.png|''Atomic!'' Bandit5Down1.png Bandit5Down2.png Bandit5Down3.png Bandit6Down1.png Bandit6Down2.png V5 04 00012.png|''Smokin'!'' Bandit7Down1.png Bandit7Down2.png Bandit7Down3.png V5 04 00013.png Bandit8Down1.png Bandit8Down2.png|''Style!'' ComboBreaker1.png|''(Dammit, she's kicking our asses. But not for long!)'' V5 04 00014.png|''(This will end it!)'' ComboBreaker3.png V5 04 00015.png ComboBreakerNot2.png|''(...Or maybe not)'' V5 04 00016.png|''(Ah crap, don't tell me that was my only bullet!)'' V5 04 00017.png Bandit9Down3.png Bandit9Down4.png V5 04 00018.png V5 04 00019.png|''(Ah, screw it, I'll stab her with my-)'' Bandit9Down7.png Bandit9Down8.png V5 04 00020.png|''Wait, what?!'' Bandit9Down10.png V5 04 00021.png BanditDownFinal.png|''Hey man, dee we win? Is she ded?'' BanditDownFinal2.png|''Sick Style!'' BanditDownFinal3.png BanditDownFinal4.png And finally, the dumb bandits got pwned into the ground. Personally, the dumbest was the one who tried to punch Yang instead of shooting her or using a weapon. Even Jackass Steve tried to use his gun's knife when he remembered he only had 1 bullet. Which also leads me to question, why the hell did he only have 1 bullet? Or did it get jammed? In which case.......well, I doubt Raven gives everyone the good toys, so, you're forgiven Stevey. Now, what did I think of this fight? .......It was terrible. It was too slow, too non-flashy, and at some points just lazy. Even adding in DMC4's Ranks didn't make it much better. This goes back to what I've said tons of times: Fluidity < Flashiness. More fluidity looks good, but when there's less flash, the result simply looks more boring. On it's own, it's fine. But compared to the kind of fight that Monty and Shane gave us, the kind of fight that made RWBY stand out and become it's own thing in this regard? It's terrible. It's like Weiss's V5 Trailer: Fluid and good-looking, yet dull and unimpressive. This wouldn't be so bad, though, if: 1) They hadn't gotten used to Maya by this point ; and 2) If they hadn't shown us a good, flashy fight in a style closer to Monty's in Yang's own V5 Trailer. Hell, this whole fight pales in comparison to Yang's Yellow Trailer before Volume 1, which was made in an inferior program by just 1 profesional and with not even a1/10th of the current budget. This is our 2nd fight this Volume, and already, I'm disapointed. Weiss's fight on the airship wasn't the flashiest thing ever in terms of movement and speed, but due to her limitations in space during the fight it made sense in her case. This one has no such excuse, and if anything, should've gone for the flashy, quick style shown in Yang's V5 Trailer. If the fights are going to be like this for the rest of the Volume, I'll gladly join the batallion of people who state that the fights after Monty's death suck ass. V5 04 00022.png|''Down, fist hand! No more punching is needed!'' V5 04 00023.png|''Who...who are you? Nah, it doesn't matter'' YurDed2.png|''When Raven finds out you beat us up, she'll kill you!'' V5 04 00024.png|''And when she finds out you tried to kill her daughter?'' YurDed4.png|''...She'll kill us...'' 2) TIME TO GIT GUD BOIS >:D Farmboi CQC1.png Farmboi CQC2.png|''I did it!'' Farmboi CQC3.png|''Oh crab!'' Farmboi CQC4.png|''(Phew.......saw black!'' Farmboi CQC5.png|''Aaaah!'' Farmboi CQC6.png V5 04 00026.png V5 04 00027.png Farmboi CQC9.png V5 04 00028.png|''"Wow. Ozpin wasn't kidding"'' Farmboi CQC11.png|''Ruby really sucks at this'' I don't know if Oscar is just too good at hand-to-hand thanks to Ozpin, or if Ruby just sucks so much that she's getting owned by a farmboi who can't even wield a cane correctly. PwnedRuby1.png PwnedRuby2.png Yeah, Ruby just sucks. PwnedOscar.png|''Ouch'' V5 04 00029.png|''You bastard!'' PwnedOscar3.png|''Nonono, wait, it was an accident!'' V5 04 00030.png|''NONONO, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!'' PwnedOscar5.png PwnedOscar6.png ....Nevermind, they both suck ass. JerkRuby1.png|''HA! How did you like that, punk?!'' V5 04 00031.png|''Yeah! I did it!'' >Oscar punches Ruby in the face. Inmediately apologizes for it. >Ruby punches Oscar and literally knocks him down. Inmediately celebrates. Our heroine, ladies and gentlemen. What an asshole. ...Though in second though, asshole-Ruby might be more interesting than normal Ruby. NoobOscar1.png|''(Oscar, Aura is a thing. Use it so you don't get pwned like a little bitch)'' NoobOscar2.png|''Then why didn't you tell me sooner? My body's your body, no?'' NoobOscar3.png|''(If you don't improve on your own, I'll have to do all the hard work, and that's not fair)'' NoobOscar4.png|''Just this time though, let me teach you how it's done'' OzpinPwnache1.png|''Oscar is a noob, Ms. Rose. Why don't you try with someone with some actual training?'' V5 04 00032.png|''Like me, Professor Ozpin'' OzpinPwnache3.png|''She ded'' OzpinPwnache4.png|''Oh, uh, I'm sorry for the punch, really, I'm sorry'' V5 04 00033.png|''I-I-I know! I'll make you cookies. For a year! Let's just take a break first'' OzpinPwnache6.png|''Mmmmmmmmmmmmm....'' OzpinPwnache7.png OzpinPwnache8.png OzpinPwnache9.png V5 04 00034.png OzpinPwnache11.png OzpinPwnache12.png OzpinPwnache13.png OzpinPwnache14.png OzpinPwnache15.png OzpinPwnache16.png V5 04 00035.png OzpinPwnache18.png OzpinPwnache19.png OzpinWins1.png|''Ouch'' V5 04 00036.png|''Git Gud, Noob'' Well, this might just be my favorite fight so far in Volume 5. Ruby being beaten up and pounded to the ground. Granted, it's happened before with Tyrian, but this time it doesn't include Aura Sparkles that create nothing but questions due to their extremely-liberal use. It's just Ozpin beating up Ruby with normal punches and kicks. That said, the interesting part of this scene is not this. It's what follows. ExplainingAura1.png|''Geez, Oz, what did you do? I've never felt so tired in my entire life!'' V5 04 00037.png|''You're not used to this kind of training. You hardly even know how to use your Aura'' ExplainingAura3.png|''But you'll get better. It requires intense concentration at first, but it will eventually become second-nature'' Alright. This is actually a very good explanation. Aura is not initially automatic or passive. It requires great focus to actually protect you at first, and it's only later that it starts working more like an ever-present shield, not necesarily because it's passive but rather because one will be able to activate it quickly, perhaps reflexively. This ends up justifying and explaining the cases with Jaune and Weiss. How Jaune was bruised up by Cardin's punches despite having tons of Aura in V1, and how Weiss got a scar yet had enough Aura to keep using Dust and Glyphs in the White Trailer. Weiss lost focus when the Knight was about to punch her, and dropped her Aura Guard as a result. And Jaune just sucked. ....It does not explain Sienna's death, however, unless one wants to assume she never got good at using her Aura, which would be ridiculous , given she was the one who promoted the idea of using Violence and making humans fear them, and even mooks in the WF know how to use Aura as seen with Blake. ...Or one assumes that she didn't think it was necesary....despite being surrounded by armed people pointing at her...and having a psycho in her face, who she knows had just helped take down an Academy and even brought a human to their base without her consent. In which case, she's a royal dumbass. ExplainingSemblance1.png|''And after that, you can start working on finding your Semblance'' ExplainingSemblance2.png|''Semblance?'' V5 04 00038.png|''Your own unique Superpower! Everyone has one'' ExplainingSemblance4.png|''Ruby has super speed and can do all sorts of things with it, like flying and turning into rose petals'' ExplainingSemblance5.png|''I get buffed when tazed (pls don't taze me bro)'' ExplainingSemblance6.png|''Ren turns people into emos (edge not included)'' ExplainingSemblance7.png|''And Jaune....emm...'' V5 04 00039.png|''I haven't found mine, Ok? Don't rub it in my face'' ExplainingSemblance9.png|''Oh, just like you!'' V5 04 00040.png|''You two are on the same boat. Why don't you help each other out?'' -_- Jaune.png|''(Ruby, what are you doing)'' So far, regarding Semblances, it's just been what we've already been told. A superpower unique to each person that everyone has. Nothing special. What is interesting, is what follows: ExplainingSemblance11.png|''It is said that Semblances are a part of who you are'' ExplainingSemblance12.png|''Some say personality and character define one's Semblance. Others claim the contrary'' V5 04 00041.png|''Even finding it can vary a lot. Ren found his under severe stress'' ExplainingSemblance14.png|''I discovered mine by chance one day during training'' ExplainingSemblance15.png|''I just happened to get hit by lightning one day'' ExplainingSemblance16.png|''Then what about me? Do I just suck that much?'' ExplainingSemblance17.png|''Don't worry Mr. Arc, you still have much room for growth'' ExplainingSemblance18.png|''The same goes for all of you. Semblances can growth, and evolve into new forms'' This has to be the "Semblance Explanation" M&K said they would give us since they realized they fucked up explaining Semblances all the way back in Volume 1. Now, let's summarize this: 1) Semblances CAN reflect personality and character , but at the same time they CAN NOT reflect either. Neither is set in stone and varies by case. In cases like, say, Nora, her Semblance could reflect her energetic personality, while with Pyrrha her Semblance doesn't really reflect any particular aspect of herself. (And before you say anything, no, it does not reflect her "championism". She had her Semblance before becoming a Champion, her Semblance is literally what made her a champion, and it's ilogical for it to reflect an aspect that didn't exist yet) 2) Finding one's Semblance can vary a lot. It may manifest under severe stress, or it might not appear until it's "triggered". It might even just happen one day out of nowhere. 3) Semblances can grow, and evolve, becoming superior versions of themselves, and potentially turning into something else. Points 3 and 2 we already knew or figured out. But the point 1 is more "new". So far, most people assumed they reflected personality, because Blake said that her Semblance reflected how she's always running away from trouble. But as I had pointed out before in this wiki, there's no hard evidence that they reflect one's personality, and that what Blake said could be simple self-deprecation. Now we know, that both arguments were both correct and wrong. A Semblance CAN reflect personality, but it's just as capable of not reflecting anything. A guy afraid of water could have a Semblance that keeps water away, or one that lets him breathe underwater, or maybe something that has nothing to do with Water at all. .......Now, the real question here is why did we have to wait 4-5 years for what is effectively basic, trivial information? This is the kind of shit we should've been told all the way back in Volume 1, or at least the WoR about Aura, especially since World of Remnant was designed to provide exposition without having to do it in the show, and thus avoid risking said exposition ending up taking screentime from more important things. V5 04 00042.png|''With enough effort and training, who knows? They could become anything'' ReadyToTrainRuby.png|''Then let's get back to it!'' 3) The Lady and the Tramp ...Mmm...I just realized. WBY are all "princesses" in a way. Weiss is the daughter of the CEO of one of the, if not the, world's biggest companies whose trade-job doubles as practically a keystone in the world's economy. Blake is the daughter of the Chieftain of Menagerie. And Yang is the daughter of a Bandit Queen. ...Ruby...well, she's a SEW, that's 10 times more rare and special than any of her teammates , but still. They're all Princesses except for her. YangInTheCamp1.png V5 04 00043.png YangInTheCamp3.png|''Well, would you look at that'' YangInTheCamp4.png|''Oh shit, gotta tell the boss!'' YangInTheCamp5.png|''Something seems to be brewing up. This might be my chance!'' And now, Yang's in the camp....Along with the bruised bandits she beat up some hours ago. Did she...just bring them with her all the way to the camp? ...But, that would require multiple trips back and forth, no? What the hell are these guys doing there? How did they even get there alongside Yang? How did Yang even get in? Without getting shot on the spot? Actually, how the hell did she even get here with them? Where is her bike? If she took off to the camp on her bike (and why wouldn't she), then she would've arrived hours before these guys she had just beaten up and so they have no reason to be there unless we assume she waited for them for who knows how long, and that would be stupid. This whole entrance scene would've made more sense if their fight had been a Draw; if Yang had beaten them up but Jackass Steve managed to land that shot and knock her down, then took her to their camp. And this whole chunk of the episode overall (due to what's shown afterwards) would've made more sense if Yang had, say, grabbed Jackass Steve, put him on her bike, rode to the camp, and used Jackass Steve to be allowed to get in. And just Jackass Steve, none of the other idiot bandits from the fight being present. YangInTheCamp6.png|''You better get to work, too'' V5 04 00044.png|''You've failed me once. Don't fail me again'' YangInTheCamp8.png YangInTheCamp9.png FamilyReunion1.png|''Alright, who dares disrupt my beauty sleep?'' FamilyReunion4.png|''Hello there...mom'' FamilyReunion3.png|''Wait, who's there? I can't see anything with this thing'' FamilyReunion2.png|''Wait, nevermind, let me just take it off'' FamilyReunion5.png|''Oh...it's you Tang'' And finally, the 2 meet each other. ...I'm not particularly angry about this development, but, it feels a bit too soon. We're literally at the 1st 1/3 of Vol.5, of the 2nd Vol. after the Prologue, when the story's truly starting....and Yang already accomplished what was esentially her life goal. I can only ask "what now?". That's probably gonna be Yang's new life goal: Find a new life goal. She wanted to find her mother, and now she did. So, what now? Meanwhile, still wishing for that Taiyang-Raven Scene. We need one. Make it happen, GMK. FamilyReunion6.png|''So, after more than a decade, you finally decided to look for me?'' DownFistHand2.png|''(Down, fist hand! We cannot punch her here)'' V5 04 00046.png|''You know I've been looking for you since before this show even began'' FamilyReunion8.png|''And after 4 Volumes, you found me'' FamilyReunion9.png|''Well done, Fang. You actually make me feel proud of you'' FamilyReunion10.png|''Now, what did my poor men do to you?'' FamilyReunion11.png|''They tried to take my bike'' FamilyReunion12.png|''And you took their teeth'' FamilyReunion13.png|''(Patience...dropping...)'' Here we get a reminder of the kind of person Raven is. From what we saw, she's the kind of person that values power and achievement and prefers to let people do things on their own , an apathetic meritocratic social darwinist. She won't give a damn about you nor will she give you a hand more than once, but if you get results she gives praise where it's due. Like praising Yang for managing to find her by power of strength and determination...or more exactly, by power of dumb, convenient coincidence. ....Still an asshole though. V5 04 00047.png|''In any case, you've proven yourself to not be a pussy, so I'll gladly answer whatever questions you have'' FamilyReunion15.png|''You can even spend the night with us. We got chicken. You like chicken?'' FamilyReunion16.png|''Hell no, that's not why I'm here'' FamilyReunion17.png|''Wadiyusay, you lil` bitch?'' FamilyReunion18.png|''I don't care about you, I'm here for Ruby'' FamilyReunion19.png|''She and Uncle Qrow are somewhere in Mistral, and I want you to take me to them'' On one hand, it's cool to see Yang having the balls to not just deny her own mother and Bandit Queen right in her face, but to actually demand something from her. ...On the other hand, if she wasn't Raven's daughter she'd be dead. And given how much Raven cares about her, she's probably still dead. FamilyReunion20.png|''And just why would I do that?'' V5 04 00048.png|''Because Ohana means Family, and family stays together'' Pffffftt....I literally had to force myself not to laugh out loud when I heard that. "Because we're family". Yes, Yang. Try to tell a Bandit Queen to help you because "we're family" after she's literally abandoned you on birth, never even sent a message in your entire life, and the closest thing you two have to mother-daughter interaction is her saving your ass while you were unconscious, and leaving after 4 seconds. She'll definitely accept. FamilyReunion22.png|''(Why do people always use the "we're family" argument just to ask for favors?)'' FamilyReunion23.png|''Remember what I said about being proud of you? I changed my mind. Find your sister yourself'' FamilyReunion24.png|''I have no idea if Ruby is in Mistral already, and even if she was looking around for her would take ages'' FamilyReunion25.png|''Besides, dad told me you got portals. That'd make things much quicker'' FamilyReunion26.png|''(Goddammit Tai, couldn't you keep your tongue Tai-ed up?)'' FamilyReunion27.png|''You can bond with people and make portals to them with the Power of Friendship'' FamilyReunion28.png|''(Oh please, don't continue...)'' FamilyReunion29.png|''You got one for dad, one for me...and one for Qrow'' Well....if the explanation about Semblances reflecting personality (or not) wasn't enough, now we have an example full of Irony. Irony stronger than Ironed Iron. Raven, the lady who ditched her team and daughter without a word, who has literally not shown her face to Tai and Yang in more than a decade, who literally told Yang by proxy that she shouldn't expect her to save her again (and didn't), who raids villages and kills people for a living, and dresses like some Edgy Tryhard "Forever-17" girl..... ....Literally has a Semblance that involves bonding with people and teleporting to them with the Power of Love and Friendship. What's next? Adam's Moonslice is powered by the number of kittens loving him? FamilyReunion30.png|''Just portal me to Qrow and I'll be on my way'' FamilyReunion31.png|''...I have to say, you got balls to come to my camp and demand things from me'' FamilyReunion32.png|''But if she's with Qrow, she's already lost'' FamilyReunion33.png|''Ozpin is far from a saint, and Qrow's a dumbass for sucking up to him'' FamilyReunion34.png|''I don't give a damn about your opinion of him'' FamilyReunion35.png FamilyReunion36.png|''I'm just saying that instead of getting wrapped up in secret global cold wars, maybe you're already where you belong'' FamilyReunion37.png|''Oh no, I will never degradate myself to the level of you dumb savages'' V5 04 00050.png|''I just wanna find Ruby, nothing more'' FamilyReunion39.png|''Well, someone's pretty rockheaded'' FamilyReunion40.png|''Got it from my mom :p'' ....Ugh....I know she's not the brightest banana in RWBY, but...Yang seriously fails at simple negotiation. She's literally being more inmaturely bitchy than Weiss was with Jacques in V4. She comes into her bandit camp, and demands things from her. She had proven herself worthy enough for Raven to answer her questions, and instead of asking any, like "why did you leave", Yang demands Raven to portal her to Qrow and Ruby. Now, when Weiss demanded things from Jacques undeservedly, she had almost killed someone and showed no signs of responsibility or shame about it. And just insulted Jacques in his biggest sensitivity when he said "NO". Here, Raven is never outright saying "NO", she doesn't even give Yang a sermon. Worst Raven is being is condescending and uncaring, but not necesarily uninclined to portal her to Qrow. And Yang still decides to be an ass and insult her to her face. I know she has 0 reasons to like Raven, and Raven is not being the most charming mother (or person) in Remnant, but seriously. The least Yang could do is deal with Raven's shitty personality until she's with Qrow. FamilyReunionOver1.png|''Alright, you mocked my hair, we're done here. Take her away'' FamilyReunionOver2.png|''Please. You can't seriously be this inmature!'' FamilyReunionOver3.png|''Take me to Qrow, dammit!'' FamilyReunionOver4.png|''(Ah, great...)'' V5 04 00052.png|''Didn't you FUCKING hear me?!'' FamilyReunionOver6.png|''Quiet! Don't speak to the boss lik-'' FamilyReunionOver7.png|''I wasn't talking to YOU, you shitty background character!'' FamilyReunionOver8.png|''AAAAAAHHHH!!'' DragonPawnch1.png V5 04 00053.png DragonPawnch2.png|''DRRAAAAGOOON...'' DragonPawnch3.png|PAAAWNCH' DragonPawnch4.png V5 04 00054.png WYReunion0.png|''O-oh! Hello there! I-I-I wasn't planning on escaping or any-'' WYReunion1.png|''Wait. Yang? WYReunion2.png|''...Wait. What are you doing here?'' I wonder, really, why was Weiss surprised to see Yang. She wasn't so far away, and she wasn't speaking quietly either , especially not at the end. ....Then again, how long has it been since they last saw each other? We don't have a clear idea of where is Yang's plot taking place relative to Ruby's (we know Blake's is 1 month behind, unless they got shitty calendars in Menagerie), but assuming they take place at roughly the same time, then Weiss hasn't seen her since last Fall, and right now it'd be Summer, June most likely. That's almost a whole year, I think. I wouldn't be surprised if Weiss didn't quite remember her voice. WYReunion3.png|''(Well, with Yang here, subtlety's not an option...)'' WYReunion4.png|''Come on, grow up, show them who's boss!'' WYReunion5.png WYReunion6.png|''...Oh shit!'' V5 04 00055.png WYReunion7.png|''Gotta tell the boss!'' WYReunion8.png Seriously, how can Weiss run like that with those heels? Does anyone in RT have any idea how running with heels feels like? On a side note, I feel it was lazy to have the roof of the cage just...explode, with most pieces vanishing, from the Knight growing. Instead of, say, making a cracked hole on the roof and then breaking it apart. It would've been cooler. WYReunion9.png|''So, mind telling me how you ended up here?'' WYReunion10.png|''And what the hell is that thing?'' WYReunion11.png|''I hate planes...and bees....and this thing'' WYReunion12.png|''How did you end up here?'' WYReunion13.png|''I met a drunk bandit. I beat him up, and now I'm here'' WYReunion14.png|''Then I tried to ask my mom to take me to Ruby'' WYReunion15.png|''.....Wait a minute'' WYReunion16.png|''Your mom kidnapped me?!'' V5 04 00056.png|''Wait, you kidnapped her?!'' These 2 have so much to talk about. "How did you end up here" is just the least of their questions. "Since when can you summon a giant knight?", "What happened to your arm?", "How did you leave Atlas?", "Why is Ruby in Mistral?". And so on. Hopefully they will skip through at least some of those questions. That would take almost a whole episode. WYFailedEscape1.png|''Argh, we don't have time for this. Let's make a run for it!'' V5 04 00057.png|''NO YOU DON'T'' WYFailedEscape3.png WYFailedEscape4.png WYFailedEscape5.png WYFailedEscape6.png WYFailedEscape7.png|''Thanks, Vernie'' WYFailedEscape8.png|''Now, you morons better calm down before we end up like Beacon'' WYFailedEscape9.png|''And you, Vernal. Give her her weapon back'' WYFailedEscape10.png|''Sigh...well, he's your Million-Lien pointy stick back'' WYFailedEscape11.png|''You two. In my tent. Now'' WYFailedEscape12.png|''You want to find your sister? Then you need to learn the truth first'' WYFailedEscape13.png|''(Ugh...I just wanted to get some sleep...)'' V5 04 00060.png Well.......that's done. Raven changed her mind pretty quickly the moment things got heated. I imagine that it's because she realized that at the rate things were going, the negativity and panic would make her camp end up like Beacon . And she cares about her tribe more than she cares about her daughter. Even if RWVY could survive, the other 30-something punks obviously can't. Freezerburning1.png|''Well...that was a-'' Freezerburning2.png|''OH YAAANG!!'' Freezerburning3.png|''Uh, Weiss, what are you doing?'' V5 04 00061.png|''I've missed you so much!'' V5 04 00062.png|''(As emotive as ever...)'' Freezerburning6.png ...Huh...I didn't expect Freezerburn to rise like that at the very last second. I can only imagine White Rose S.S.'s faces when they saw that. Conclusion Regarding Yang's fight with the bandits, like I said, it was terrible. The animation was fine, but just fine, and at times just feels lazy and mediocre. The animation looks fluid for the most part, and that's good, but the fight in itself is slow, and seriously lacking in flash and style. Which is important, for 2 reasons: 1) Said style defined RWBY. 2) Yang's own Character Short pre-V5 didn't just look good, Red means truth, fact but had flash and style like before. This one was, for comparison's sake, like this, looks fluid, looks good, but it's slow and dull. RWBY fights need to be like the way Monty introduced them: Fast, flashy, stylish and cool, like this. If they hadn't released her V5 Trailer, then I would've assumed they still haven't quite got used to Maya enough to deliver awesome-awesome stuff. But they did, and the fight in that Short was cool like the old ones - if silly at the end - so they have no excuse here. They also missed a great chance for making a deeper character with Jackass Steve, the only bandit we know that doesn't look like an NPC. Though that fact makes me think he might serve a better purpose.........maybe. Sienna looked more unique and got offed in less than 10 minutes , so we cannot expect much. ---- Regarding the 2nd part...'''not much to say that I didn't say already. The spar between Ruby and Ozcar was fine, we can't really expect some grandiouse fight between 2 noobs, or between a noob and a guy who already said that his current body needs to go to the gym. It was, however, pretty cathartic, at least for those who hate Ruby for one reason or another. The explanation about Aura and Semblance was about 2/3 known info, and dedicating a whole third of the episode to it felt excessive. The small bits that were actually new, should've been stated years ago , especially because World of Remnant is a thing, designed so that exposition about general things doesn't need to be done in the show and thus end up taking screentime from the plot and characters. ---- '''And regarding Yang's meeting of her mother and reunion with Weiss....with the former, she was being an ass because the plot demanded it. She gets angry, and yeah, between Raven's achievements as a mother and her condescending, uncaring personality, anyone would be annoyed. But she wasn't exactly expressing unwillingness to help Yang until Yang decided to be an asshole and insult her right in front of her. For comparison, back in V4 with Weiss and Jacques. Weiss had almost killed someone and yelled at people who, regardless of reasons, would've donated money that Vale needed. She showed no remorse over anything she did, not even potentially killing someone had Ironwood not been there , and demanded to be given what she wanted: To leave Atlas. And when Jacques said "no, you're grounded", she just attacks him where it hurts him the most. Here, Yang has, at worst, beaten up bandits in self-defense, and Raven, instead of giving her a sermon over it, praises her for her "strength and determination". And Yang demands something from her, which is not 100% unreasonable given the circumstances and she doesn't firmly say "Hell no". And Yang still gets angry and insults her for no good reason, which would've really led her to refuse Yang's demanded request if she and Weiss didn't shit everyone's pants. ....What was it that Tai taught her in V4? That she didn't have to solve everything by hitting it from the front with aggressive brute force, that she could try to find a way to circle around the problem? Yeah, she's really learned her lesson. Speaking of Weiss....what was she doing while all that was happening? I thought she had the Knight hitting the bars to break them, but when she was "revealed", Red means truth, fact the Knight's not really doing anything. So...what the hell were they doing? Also, regarding the animation in that scene: It was terrible, and terrible with an H of Horrible. Literally everyone who is not Yang or Raven is standing around, with the exact same motionless pose, with the exact same expresionless face. They aren't even looking at Raven or Yang, they are just standing there, like statues someone threw randomly without a care. The only difference there is the 3 bandits with guns behind Yang...who are all doing the same pose, with the same neutral expression, not even aiming at Yang. This is seriously BAD, and "time/money" is not an excuse. This shit, is literally the level of shit one would see in a 1/5-Stars Adventure made in Spore by an 8 year old. "Oh, we need to make this place look populated. Let's just throw a bunch of characters who will do nothing but stand around, not even show emotion". The only time they really start doing anything is after Yang punches the dude and Weiss breaks out with her Knight. All those minutes before that, they are just painted statues, and at this point, this is just retardedly lazy. Literally, the crowd in Menagerie in the previous episode, had more animation, more variety of poses at the least, and the people doing the "generic standing pose" were relatively few, and pretty separate from each other. If I had to rate this episode in a 1-10 scale, I'd give it a 3 and that's being optimistic. Plot-wise, only the last 8-so minutes matter, and only story-wise. The fight at the beginning was meh, and the 2nd part is mostly info we already knew + info we should've already known. This is terrible. ---- Number of images used: 274. Still haven’t broken my previous record. FUNNY V5E4 PICS! :D ILikeThis-Yang.png -_- Jaune.png 0FuckNora.png StrawberryOscar.png|Meet Oscar, the Strawberry man RagyRuby.png NoselessRuby.png|It's Volume 2 all over again VOscar.png|Is this NSFW? UnimpressedOscar.png -____- Bandit.png OK-Yang.png|''Ok'' UWotMate-Yang.png Category:Blog posts